At Death's Door
by FranGipani6181
Summary: Merlin has saved Camelot from the Shadow but at a cost. The cost: his life. Now stuck between the land of the living and the spirit world Merlin must find his way back as it is a matter of time before he will be pulled into the spirit world completely. *Sequel to As Shadow's Fall* *Spoilers up to Series 4* Arwen Merke
1. Prologue

**The Golden Age Universe  
At Deaths Door**** – Prologue  
~Fran Gipani**

_**Disclaimer-**_** So I obviously don't own Merlin no matter how much I'd love to :'( but I do own my OC Brooke**

_**Note from the Author- **_**Sequel! Sequel! Sequel! Sorry...I haven't got to the stage of writing a proper sequel before so I am rather exited! :P So if you haven't noticed this is a sequel...it is the second in my 'The Golden Age' Series :) You will probably need to have read the first in this series, As Shadows Fall, to understand this but if you have any questions feel free to ask :) I don't bite! Anywho...on with the story! :)  
~Fran**

**P.S. This is a reupload because I worked out there was something completely wrong and I needed to fix all of the story. Sorry :/  
**

* * *

Arthur entered the council chambers at a brisk walk with Guinevere close behind. As he entered the council stood in respect for their king and queen. Arthur motioned for them all to sit; he had a serious look on his face as he as he began to speak. "I have called you all here on a matter of importance today. This matter is something that I have been thinking over for a long time; since the banishment of the Warlock Merlin about a year ago. Since then I have been taught a lot about magic but the one most important thing is that magic is not all ways bad." Arthur paused here, noting the looks on the councils faces. Most looked rather confused while others just looked downright angry. He had hoped that some may have been slightly opposed to Uther's rein but as it turned out his father had managed to scare the council into submission and brainwash them into thinking magic was only evil. _This is going to be harder than I thought._ But with Merlin in mind he began to speak again. "I am sure if you didn't witness the evens at the tallest tower six months ago then you must have heard about what happened. Merlin, a warlock, saved my life but because of this he is now on the brink of loosing his own." He waited for the mutterings to die down so he could start again but one of the council members began to speak.

"But magic is evil and it corrupts. Let the sorcerer die!" There were a few mutterings of approval from around the table at this but they eventually silenced at the look on their kings face.

Still standing Arthur glared down at the man thinking _thank my lucky stars that Merlin's not here to hear all this hatred. He heard enough of it all ready._ "Merlin saved my life and the whole of Camelot so many times over. He is my friend I am not going to let him die." Arthur took in a deep breath, "In Merlin's honour I am going to revoke the ban of the use of magic in Camelot. Those who practice magic that poses a threat to Camelot will go on trial before they get their punishment."

"This is disrespectful to your fathers rule!" One of the lords started, "Like I just said! Legalizing magic will only destroy Camelot. I cannot let you do this!"

"I am your king!" Arthur's voice rose, echoing around the high cielinged room. "There is nothing that you can do to opse me. I trust this man with my life. I trust his judgement. My father was prejudiced against magic and was blinded by his hate. I not saying his rule over this kingdom failed, nor am I saying that mine will succeed. What I am trying to say is that his view on magic was one sided and that my view of magic has been changed for the better."

Arthur paused, staring around at them all taking in their expressions. Taking in their shock and in some faces a slight hatred. _Thank goodness Merlin's not here_...he thought again..._he shouldn't be hearing all this hatred._ "I will need to continuously alter the laws to make sure it is fair for all good users of magic This will take some time, don't slay your dragons before they attack, so to speak. I know you have all been affected by my fathers reign but I am sure that you all will learn, as I have, that magic can be a force for good. If you all don't have anything to say then I will bid you my leave."

The lords all rose from their seats as their King made to leave the room, and their Queen stood to flow them out. Just as Arthur got to the heavy oak double door and had pushed them both open the lord who had been at Uther's side since the start of the great purge roughly pushed out his chair and took a defiant step towards Arthur. "What has that sorcerer done to you?" The lord shouted angrily, "Your father would be insulted by such actions considering the kingdom!"

Arthur turned around, a look of pure hatred coming over his face, "You cannot speak to me like that! I am your king!"

"But your father...!" The lord spat out his words venomously.

"My father was wrong!" Arthur took a step forward to meet the man in front of him. "I know that this is a risk, but it is a risk I am willing to take; I trust Merlin and what he has shown me magic really isn't all evil I don't need your support to bring this law to pass but I would like it."

"I don't like it. But I guess I can't really back down...I trust you like I did your father when he was king." The older man frowned as if battling with himself inside his head. He held out his arm, "My apologies sire. I hope you can accept them."

Arthur took the lords hand and slowly shook it, "Thank you. I shall leave you now; I have matters to attend to." He nodded to the lords who were all still standing in slight shock from experiencing their kings' anger over the matter. They all bowed in return as Arthur left the room with Gwen following behind. As the doors closed with a loud clunk behind him Arthur felt a sense of achievement from the recent events he thought _this is all in your honour Merlin. This is all for you._

* * *

_**Note from the Author-**_** So that was just the prologue but I hope you enjoyed! This little chapter is actually set more or less 6 months after the events in As Shadows Fall but the rest of the story will be set straight after the events in As Shadows Fall, then will lead up to this point. I will be trying to update weekly but you can let me know if that rate is too slow or too quick :) Remember to review and tell me what you thought! :)  
~Fran **


	2. Chapter 1

**The Golden Age Universe  
At Deaths Door – Chapter 1  
~Fran Gipani**

_**Disclaimer-**_** So I obviously don't own Merlin no matter how much I'd love to :'( but I do own my OC Brooke**

* * *

It was dark. Oh so dark. And cold. He didn't know where he was. He couldn't see anything. It was completely silent. He didn't even know who he was. He tried to move, but couldn't. His voice seemed to not work as well.

He came to the conclusion that he was in some sort of prison; not able to see hear, feel, taste or smell. _I can think though. _He realised. _Joy. _The sarcastic voice rang through his head. _Trapped in a prison with only my own thoughts to keep me company. If I'm in a prison though, _he thought, _who put me here and why? _Deciding that that would be a question for later the man (as that was one thing he was 100% sure of) asked himself _Who the hell am I? _The more pressing question kept him occupied for...well...it could have been hours, could have been months or it could have minutes for all he knew. There was no way of tracking time unless he counted _which _he thought _would be one way to keep my mind occupied._

So he did; the man began to count; counting the seconds until his release.

It didn't take him long to get bored of that one though. The man stopped counting and tried to think of what he had been doing before he got locked in this prison. Out of no where came a vision. A face with no name; a sandy haired man with blue eyes, he looked angry. It took him a while but eventually the man remembered the name that matched the face. Arthur. King Arthur Pendragon.

Suddenly a painful onslaught of images filled his mind; brightly coloured images and scenes. He remembered everything, every last detail of the life he had forgotten. He remembered who he was: Merlin. It was that moment that the tears came. With the memories had come the emotions of a life time of suffering, a life time of emotions all felt at once was far too much for Merlin and an anguished scream of agony was wrenched from his lips.

Through the pain it was then that Merlin realised that if he could remember who he was then he should be able to remember what got him here. He still couldn't see but he could remember fighting the shadow, and falling off the roof, then he was here. With no recollection of...well...anything.

_Wait I'm not dead am I? _The stupid question had escaped his mind before he could stop it. He gave himself a mental slap _of course you're not dead stupid! So if you're not dead...that means you're asleep. If I'm asleep that means I can just wake up right? _He tried waking up...or what he thought was waking up but nothing worked.

He gave a mental groan _Or...no...that's not good, that's not good at all. I must be stuck in the divide; no mans land; at deaths door._ With that knowledge buzzing around his head Merlin tried one last thing. Not knowing what he actually was in the divide meant that he hadn't tried simply opening his eyes. With his mind Merlin pulled open his heavy eyelids to reveal a sea of blinding light.

As the light cleared from his vision he was able to pick out that he was in the castle grounds lying on the cobbled stones.

From where he was lying all Merlin could see was shoes. No one seemed to be noticing him but no one seemed to be standing on him either. _Strange, _he thought. Merlin pulled himself to his feet and stared down at himself. He was wearing the exact same clothes he has been wearing when he has become stuck but instead of being worn from use they were brand new. The blue of his shirt in perfect contrast with the bright red of his neck chief. The material as soft as what Arthur's would be. His jacket was the creamy brown it had all ways been but without the blemishes it looked like it hadn't been worn at all before. He checked the stubble that had come up around his mouth and chin but the skin was now smooth, stubble free. Merlin then remembered that he had hit his head and checked for a lump but there was none there. _It's like my body has been put back to it's factory settings. Not that I mind! _He laughed to himself.

Out of the corner of his eye Merlin noticed Arthur walking towards the castle with a slim figure cradled in his arms.

Merlin followed Arthur towards Gaius's chambers and to him it was one of the strangest thing he had ever experienced; watching his own lifeless body being carried so carefully towards the castle. He saw Brooke follow Arthur into the castle, and instead of trailing his own lifeless form Merlin caught up to Brooke who was heading off towards the storage cupboards. "Brooke!" He called out to her before yet again he gave himself a light smack to the forehead remembering that she wouldn't be able to hear him. His friend did look around though, right after he had called her name; her eyes were pained and her cheeks slightly damp with tear tracks. She looked right through him, a slightly confused look on her face; Merlin was no stranger to being invisible but to have Brooke look straight through him like that was almost too much to bare. He wanted so badly to comfort her but he knew he couldn't, what was worse though was the fact that he was the reason she was upset.

Merlin followed Brooke up to Gaius's chambers, but lingered at the door at the door. He knew what he was going to find in in there, he isn't have a problem seeing his dying body but he wasn't sure whether it was right for him to see his friends reactions to what Gaius was about to tell them.

His curiosity over what was really wrong with him got the better of him though and Merlin slipped through the door before it swung shut behind him. Merlin stared round the room as Brooke knelt down by his body and began to pile blanket's onto him to keep him warm. From the door Merlin watched the scene unfold before him:

_"How is he?" Brooke asked urgently as soon as Percival had left, asking the question on everyone's lips. She began to spread the blankets over Merlin's freezing body, tenderly tucking them around him, her eyes shining with unshead tears._

_"He's not dead," Gaius replied slowly as if he was about to share something terrible despite the fact that Merlin wasn't dead, "but I think I know what's wrong with him." Gaius swallowed, his gaze moving slowly to each of the three other people in the room in turn._

_Arthur and Gwen standing together hand in hand, Brooke kneeling down by Merlin, tenderly tucking the blanket's around him._

_Arthur clenched his jaw as if bracing himself for the worst, "What is it Gaius?"_

_"Merlin is stuck. Stuck between the spirit world and the land of the living. Neither dead nor alive. Imprisoned within his own head." Gaius paused for a moment, "As far as I know there has never been anyone who has woken up from this state. Merlin is stuck like this forever."_

Merlin slipped back through the door and stumbled blindly down the stairs leading from Gaius' chambers. He had known what he just heard but to hear it straight from Gaius was so much more fatalistic. Merlin broke into a run. He ran through the lower town, no one gave him any notice. Not even a glance in his direction. For the first time Merlin could run out of the front gates without the guards noticing and asking him where he was going at such a pace; Or joking that Arthur had finally driven him mad and he was running away.

Merlin felt so small. So insignificant. So trapped.

_I am dying. And there is nothing I or anyone else can do to prevent it. I can't die, not yet. Not just when Arthur was so close to fully fulfilling his destiny. I need to see it through!_

He ran through the forest as if this would keep him from his fate. He kept running and running until he got to the cliff overlooking the valley that separated Camelot from Annis' Kingdom. Here Merlin stood; his breath coming in harsh pants. The wind whipped around his jet black hair and his thin brown jacket; causing a shiver to run down his spine which he ignored.

An agonized scream of frustration was wrenched from his lungs and echoed around the valley but there was no one there to hear it. _I am so alone._ As the scream hit its crescendo Merlin's legs gave way beneath him and his scream turned to sobs as he curled up into a tight but shaking mass. The tears fell thick and fast. _I am so alone here._

* * *

**_Note from the Author- _So I do realise that this was a little short but the chapters will gradually get longer! I hope Merlin wasn't too OOC, do let me know he is. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review! :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**The Golden Age Universe**  
**At Deaths Door – Chapter 2**  
**~Fran Gipani**

**Disclaimer- So I obviously don't own Merlin no matter how much I'd love to :'( but I do own my OC Brooke**

**Note from the Author- Thanks to all the people who have reviewed, followed and favourited this story, you are really awesome! :) Enjoy!**

* * *

Arthur stood at his window, staring out over his kingdom. It was too quiet; if Merlin had been there he would have had his friend's inane chatter to keep him company. So as he got ready for his wedding anniversary, he couldn't help but miss Merlin and the company he would bring.

When he was finally ready he walked down to the room that Brooke and some other servants had set up. The nerves he felt would have been calmed by Merlin's presence but without him there, unconsciously he began to pace. He could hear Merlin's voice in his head saying 'Calm down Arthur! There is no need to worry everything will go perfectly fine.'

Somehow Merlin's voice calmed him and his pacing came to a stop just as Gwen and Brooke came round the corner. Gwen looked amazing; the purple dress she wore was his favourite of the dresses his wife owned. The way that Brooke had fixed Gwen's hair was beautifully delicate and it seemed to Arthur that where his Guinevere was concerned there could be nothing wrong. He took her hand tenderly and kissed it before leading her through the door. The smiles on their faces lighting up the whole room.

~O~O~O~

"You know m'lady," Brooke said as she tied her mistresses long black hair into a long braid and then wound it around her head in a bun, "I really think the purple dress would be a better choice for your wedding anniversary tonight. The colour really does suit you, if I may say so."

Gwen smiled at her reflection, admiring her maid's handiwork in the mirror. "You know what Brooke, I think you may be right. This looks beautiful by the way, you really do have an amazing way with hair." Gwen paused for a second as if in thought, "Maybe use the purple hair pins around the bun as well?" She suggested with a warm smile.

Brooke took the purple jeweled hair pins and slipped them snugly into Gwen's thick black hair, "There you go m'lady. You look beautiful! Arthur really is lucky to have you," Brooke fiddled a little with her own blonde braid, "I just wish Merlin were here to see this day through. It's not the same for Arthur without him."

"I know Merlin's absence is really hard for all of us. For Arthur, but for you especially I think. You haven't known him for as long as us but you really do love him don't you Brooke?"

"I do." Brooke replied simply, her pain and longing for Merlin to be well again evident in her eyes.

"I'm sorry. Sorry that at the moment we can't do more, but for now we wait." Gwen paused looking into her friends reflection in the mirror, "Merlin wouldn't have wanted us to come to a complete stand still because of him. That's what happened last time, we can't have a repeat of that and Arthur knows it. Gaius is working on a solution and I have every confidence in him."

"I know and I am sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up." Brooke resumed fiddling with her braid, looking slightly flustered. This had been happening a lot when every the subject of Merlin cam up, Brooke knew that at the moment there was nothing, even her Magic couldn't help in Merlin's situation. It worried her. "Here I will find you the dress," Brooke turned and walked lightly over to the wardrobe and pulled out the light purple dress. It had gold trimming and a gold waist band which was extremely flattering. Brooke handed Gwen the dress once she was behind the changing screen and then waited until she came out so she could tighten the ties at the back of the dress.

Gwen spun in a circle once out from behind the screen, "What do you think?" She smiled at Brooke warmly as her maid looked her up and down.

"You look stunning m'lady! One moment..." She reached up to Gwen's face and pulled out some strands of hair at the front of her face, so that they framed her face making her look even more beautiful, "...now you're ready." Brooke walked with Gwen down to the room the two had chosen to eat but as they reached the door Arthur was all ready waiting so she said, "Is there anything else I can do for you m'lady?"

"No Brooke, thank you, there is nothing else tonight. You are free to do what you like."

"Thank you m'lady, have a good night." Brooke curtsied and then started walking down the corridor but then paused as she heard Gwen speak behind her.

"Oh and Brooke! Please call me Gwen."

"Thank you Gwen." Brooke replied and then walked down the corridor towards the steps leading to the tallest tower. She needed to think. As she reached the last step up to the small tower room the skies had turned from the light blue of the day to the warm pinks and oranges of the sunset. She watched the sun crawl below the horizon wishing that Merlin was there with her to watch it too. The night sky turned slowly from orange to the navy blue of the night. The dotted stars and the moon shining for what little hope she had.

_What can I do?_ Brooke thought, _we have tried everything. My magic won't even work but there has to be a way to get Merlin back._ _This is usually where Merlin would think of something then save us all. It has been a week since Merlin fell from the tower and he has shown just about as many life signs as a rock. He is ice cold and nothing seems to warm him up. I need a way to talk to him. Is that even possible?_

I miss him so much.

Brooke sighed, took one last look at the sky, then turned and walked down the stairs to Gaius's chambers which was where she was staying until she found a place of her own. When Brooke finally got to Gaius's chambers she walked quietly passed Gaius who tended to wake early and needed his sleep. Once in Merlin's old room she slipped into her nightgown and sunk into the bed. As soon as her blonde haired head hit she pillow she was asleep.

~O~O~O~

It had been a week since Merlin had been pulled into no man's land and he was nearly going insane with loneliness and the fact that in the real world he didn't really exist. It was so strange though being able to see his body coping with the conditions his predicament had left him in. He was glad to see that everyone was coping okay without him and that Camelot was building itself back up.

It was the night of Arthur and Gwen's wedding anniversary and he had sat in the corner of Arthur's chambers as the prince got himself ready (Arthur had refused to hire another servant as there was only one man who did the job well enough.) For Merlin he would have loved to have been able to be there with Arthur for this special occasion as all friends should.

Alas Merlin was stuck in the divide between the worlds and there was nothing he could do to change it right that moment. As Arthur left the room Merlin pulled himself to his feet and followed him out the door. He wasn't intending to be there for the dinner but he would walk with Arthur to the door of the room his two friends were to eat. When Arthur arrived the king began to pace slowly inside the door. _Calm down Arthur!_ Merlin thought, _there is no need to worry everything will go perfectly fine._

As if Arthur had heard him the king stopped pacing and leant casually against the door frame, a nervous smile plastered on his face. When Gwen finally arrived though Arthur stood away from the door, took Gwen's smaller hand in his own and kissed it, a wide smile on his face.

Merlin smiled in adoration of his two friends before turning and leaving to follow Brooke who had turned to walk up the corridor in the direction of the tallest tower. From what Merlin had gathered Brooke walked to the top of that tower quite a lot, most nights actually no matter the weather. Merlin had walked up with her some nights as he had always hoped that there was a way that they may communicate. Also somehow when Brooke was there, even though she didn't acknowledge him she was more company than most of the others. She seemed to look more beautiful tonight, he didn't know what it was but there was something so enchanting about her. He just wished he could tell her.

When the sun sank below the horizon and the sky turned from the warm colours of sunset to the cool navy blue of the night Brooke stood from where she had been eating her head on her arms and walked slowly down the steps towards Gaius's chambers. Merlin let her go; he would sit up here for the remainder of the night. For some reason he seemed to not need any sleep and to sleep meant he would need to slip back into the darkness. That feeling of being completely and utterly alone. He did not like that at all.

* * *

**Note from the Author- I know not much really happened in this chapter at all but I was trying to get a sort of 'life goes on when Merlin isn't there' feel so I hope I achieved it :) we will see some more of trying to figure out what to do in the next chapter. This story shouldn't be too long but I will make sure I don't rush it. Thanks for reading! :) Review at will :)  
~Fran**


	4. Chapter 3

**The Golden Age Universe**  
**At Deaths Door – Chapter 3**  
**~Fran Gipani**

**Disclaimer- So I obviously don't own Merlin no matter how much I'd love to :'( but I do own my OC Brooke**

**Note from the Author- Thanks to all the people who have followed and ****favourited this story, you are really helpful and encouraging for my writing! :) Enjoy! Oh and remember to review! :)**  
**~Fran**

* * *

It was mere days since Arthur and Gwen's wedding anniversary dinner and there was still no progress on how to help Merlin's situation. Gaius sat at his desk, the thick book on 'Death and what's in Between' in front of him. He had been reading all morning and his eyes were beginning to get sore, and he knew that soon enough the words would start blurring together. If there was a way that he could take Merlin's place then he would but there was no way that it could be done like that. It seemed that there was nothing they could do but there was no way that he or any of them would give up on Merlin.

Brooke was spending every waking hour she wasn't attending to Gwen looking after Merlin; and even Arthur who had a slight aversion to research was using any time he had spare from his kingly duties, or time he wasn't spending with Gwen clearing out the archives of all the books on Magic that Uther had locked away during the purge, looking for anything that could help. They had found very little but there had to be something somewhere.

Didn't there?

Arthur had put aside his original thoughts on Magic and was even thinking of abolishing the law in Merlin's honour. He had voiced none of these plans to Gwen, who he always talked to first but then again, this wasn't a normal situation. He would need the help of a Magic user to do it all properly, but the one who would be perfect wasn't there. For Gaius though, this was perfect, just the thought of having the law banning Magic was enough to keep his hopes up that Arthur would let them use Magic to maybe be able to bring the Warlock back to them.

The sound of Brooke entering the room pulled him from his thoughts as the young maid came and sat opposite him. Her dark brown eyes looked thoughtful and there was something about the way that she tentatively took the seat opposite him that made him feel like she had done a lot of thinking and needed answers. "Hello Brooke," he greeted her with a smile. "What seems to be troubling you?"

Brooke took a deep breath, "Well, it's Merlin...to start with...but I was thinking with how I have Magic...and what if I was to tell Arthur of it. Then ask for permission to use it to help Merlin?" She began to fiddle with her plait, something that Gaius had noticed to be common with her, the young woman looked hopeful but seemed to know it was a long shot.

"Well I don't think there is any harm in trying. Arthur is beginning to accept Magic more now, and if it could save Merlin..." Gaius started but then paused as if in thought, "...but what if he turned on you? We need to think of that as a possibility as well." Gaius looked worried but in his eyes there was still a small hint of hope.

"Then I would have to do everything I can to try a get him to let me save Merlin. Then he can do whatever he likes." She replied without hesitation.

"Alright then." Gaius said, "If you're sure...let's organize a meeting with the king."

~O~O~O~

Merlin stood at the back of the room, listening to Brooke's conversation with Gaius. He really wanted to stop listening to these conversations but if there was ever a time to listen to other people's conversations it was now. He did not like what he was hearing one little bit.

_"Well, it's Merlin...to start with...but I was thinking with how I have Magic...and what if I was to tell Arthur of it. Then ask for permission to use it to help Merlin?"_

Merlin stood up straight at this, "No Brooke you can't!" He yelled though he knew that there was no way she could hear him. _Who knows how Arthur will react and if something happens to you because of me I will never forgive myself._ He thought, _there is nothing that you can do. I am stuck here._ "Gaius don't you dare say it's a good idea!" He growled angrily, hoping with all his heart that his mentor would put Brooke off the idea all together but...

_"Well I don't think there is any harm in trying. Arthur is beginning to accept Magic more now, and if it could save Merlin... but what if he turned on you? We need to think of that as a possibility as well."_

_"Then I would have to do everything I can to try a get him to let me save Merlin. Then he can do whatever he likes."_

"No! No, no, no…" Merlin muttered, stricken with worry as he heard Brooke's words.

_"Alright then, if you're sure...let's organize a meeting with the king."  
_  
"Gaius no!" Merlin cried out before quickly following the two from the room. He followed them down to the throne room where Gaius had a few words with the Guard who was stationed at the door. Moments after the Guard had told the King that Brooke wanted to talk to him, Brooke was ushered into the room. Merlin was about to follow her in but the Guard had closed the door quickly behind his friend and Merlin was stuck on the other side. "Arrgg!" He let out a frustrated yell and began to pace outside the door, waiting for Brooke to leave the room.

~O~O~O~

King Arthur was in the throne room when he received the message that his wife's maid, Brooke, wanted to see him. That she needed to talk to him about something. He had talked to her a lot since she had lived in Camelot because of Merlin and Gwen. She was probably one of the only servants that he did have as a friend, including Merlin that was. She would talk to him every day so what was so special about this conversation she wanted to have? Moments after he had sent the message to Brooke to come join him Arthur heard a knock at the door, "Enter." Arthur called out regally.

Arthur let his eyes follow Brooke as she entered the room at a slow walk. She looked a little nervous but there was something in the way she walked that gave her a sort of confidence. "You're Majesty." She said before giving a respectful bow.

"Brooke, what is it that you have come to speak to me about? You know you can talk to me at any time as a friend, but coming to me like this, it must be important." He replied warmly.

"I know sire, but today I talk to you as my friend and my king." She began, willing her stutter to not come back, she had done so well to cut it out of the way she spoke, but for it to come back now...well... "I have come to you about a matter of great importance. The matter of Merlin."

Arthur's face fell, _anything, anything but that_, he thought but kept on anyway, "Carry on..." He said slowly.

Brooke took a deep breath, "I know that Magic is a banned practice in Camelot right now and that the reason that Merlin is not with us today is because of a misunderstanding to do with Magic..."

Here Arthur stiffened slightly but indicated for her to keep going, curious to know what she was going to tell him.

"...but I hope that you will understand that these are desperate times we live in. Merlin has four weeks at most before he will be pulled to the other side and we lose him altogether. I implore you to understand that Magic can be used for good, that Merlin might have now proved that to you."

Arthur nodded solemnly, a sadness winding its way into his stomach and twisting his throat. "I understand." He said quietly.

"I am here today to declare to you the truth, that like Merlin, I have Magic, that I have had it since I was born, it is part of me."

Arthur was about to say something but Brooke held up a hand saying, "Please hear me out, Sire." And for once in his life Arthur closed his mouth.

"I know that magic is banned but I hope that you will give me permission to use my Magic to pull Merlin out of his hell. Then after that you can do what you like. As long as Merlin is back with us I know that Camelot will be a much better place for it." Brooke then bent her knees to kneel in front of her King and wait for the verdict. Her heart was thudding so loudly in her chest Brooke was surprised Arthur couldn't hear it.

Arthur had listened to Brooke's speech in shock, for one it was the confidence in which the usually quiet woman had spoken and second it was what she had actually said. _She can't have Magic,_ he thought, _but I can tell that what she says is the truth. The law does state that a Magic user should be executed...but maybe the law is wrong. If she can help Merlin then I should grant her permission shouldn't I? What if she was lying? It's Brooke though but it was Merlin last time. Look how that turned out. If she manages to pull him back out though, we would have two sorcerers who have done good in Camelot, the law would have to be abolished._ He swallowed, he would have to make a decision. _If Merlin trusts her then so should I, because I trust Merlin, I trust him with my life._

"Please rise Brooke, my friend you need not bow to me in private." Arthur smiled warmly at her, "I do grant you permission to use Magic to help Merlin. I have conditions though, and I would like them to be followed through." He then said more seriously.

"I understand Arthur, thank you." She smiled back.

"First I wish for you to only use your power in aid of Merlin's recovery and second that I am there at all times when you do use it. Also Brooke I would like your help with the matter of the law of Magic. I want to abolish the law that sentences all Magic users in Camelot to execution; I will need the help of the knights, Guinevere and Gaius to do this but I think that to do this properly I will need the help of a Magic user. Namely yourself, as my first choice is currently in-prisoned inside his own head. I am sure that your guidance will be greatly appreciated." Arthur watched as Brooke raised her head with her eyes widening as they met his sincere and truthful ones.

"I understand Sire, but your request...I am a maid...I have no place on the Kings council, but if you really want me to help though I will." She bowed her head again in respect. Moments later she felt a hand on her chin raising her head up, her dark brown eyes met with Arthur's bright blue ones.

"Brooke Myers, Merlin trusted you and if he trusted you then so should I. I am sure that you will be a great help to bring Merlin back to us but I think that you can also help to change the laws regarding Magic. I would like to have those laws changed by the time Merlin has returned to us so I need to know now, do you have any leads on what we could do to help him?"

"No, not of yet sire, but I do know someone who might be able to help." Brooke replied thoughtfully.

* * *

**Note from the Author- Dun. Dun. Dun! Hehe, I kinda left you with a small cliffy! :) Until next time fokes :) Review at will and thanks for reading :)  
~Fran**


	5. Chapter 4

**The Golden Age Universe  
At Deaths Door – Chapter 4  
~Fran Gipani**

_**Disclaimer-**_**So I obviously don't own Merlin no matter how much I'd love to :'( but I do own my OC Brooke**

_**Note from the Author-**_** Thanks to all the people who have reviewed, followed and favourited this story, you guys are awesome :) Review at will and I hope you enjoy!  
~Fran xx**

* * *

Merlin was back in Gaius's chambers and Brooke had just finished repeating the events of her conversation with Arthur. Though Merlin was glad about what he had heard, he couldn't be happier that Arthur had accepted his friends Magic at the drop of a hat but what he had just heard was completely absurd.

"You are taking him to see The Great Dragon!?" Merlin cried in anguish, "I know that Gaius has explained about him and how I am a Dragonlord but taking him to see the thing! That is just...that dragon is infuriating. Arthur will not have the patience to stand him." Merlin ranted on though he knew no-one could hear him. His rants made him feel better anyway.

_That's it,_ he thought, _I'm coming with you. I know I can't do anything if something goes wrong but I need to know what you all are planning to do._ Merlin ran his hands through his hair making it spike up all over the place, _what if something bad comes from this?_

Then I really will make myself cross to the other side.

~O~O~O~

Brooke walked quickly down the corridor, her midnight blue traveling cloak billowing out behind her. She had just told Gaius what she was planning to do and was on her way to let Arthur know when she was planning to meet the Great Dragon. It had only been that morning that Brooke had talked to the King about using her Magic to save Merlin but she wanted to talk to Killgarrah as soon as possible. Time was running out for Merlin and without any advice from the Dragon she was helpless. She reached the throne room and reached out a hand to knock but the door opened to reveal a flustered looking Arthur on the other side. "Sire!" Brooke said, getting startled from her thoughts. "I am thinking of leaving to meet the person that could help Merlin now."

Arthur paused for a moment, "Who is this person?"

"The Great Dragon." Brooke said slowly, watching Arthur's reaction carefully.

"Ok then, let's go." Arthur replied before he turned and led the way to the stables, Brooke followed closely behind.

~O~O~O~

Having heard the young Warlocks plea for help Kilgarrah landed with a loud thump in front of the Warlock and the King. He watched as a smile spread over Brookes face while Arthur took an involuntary step backwards. "Hello, young Warlock, King Arthur, I have felt the absence of the young Dragonlord so I assume you are here to ask me for help."

"Kilgarrah. Thank you for coming, its Merlin…he's, he is…" Brooke tried to explain, but there was very little she seemed to be able to say on the subject so Arthur finished for her.

"Merlin, he saved my life and saved Camelot from the Shadow, but in doing so he…" Arthur paused, "…he lost his own life. Well sort of, he's…he's stuck. Where did you say he was Brooke?" He stared up at the huge Dragon and felt uncharacteristically intimidated.

"Merlin's stuck in the divide between the real world and the spirit world. He's at Death's door so to speak. I…we were wondering whether you knew a way of getting him back." Brooke answered, praying that Kilgarrah would have an answer.

"Arthur, Brooke. I have an answer to your question but it is very difficult and there is a chance it could be dangerous." Kilgarrah began slowly.

"What is it? I'll do anything." Brooke said quickly, ignoring the light glare she got from Arthur, the King didn't want anything to happen to Brooke. Firstly because he had grown to like the woman and second because if Merlin woke up and Brooke was hurt. Merlin would see red.

"Are you sure?" Kilgarrah asked, "Because it has to be you Brooke and you may not come out alive."

~O~O~O~

"Is no one going to listen to me?" Merlin cried out as he heard Kilgarrah's words. _Brooke may not survive if she tries to help me. _Merlin sighed as he listened to the rest of the conversation._ If Arthur let's her do this…_

"_Yes I am sure, Arthur I need to do this. I can't let Merlin die and there is a chance I will survive. So shouldn't we take that chance? If we can bring Merlin back."_

"_Alright. Kilgarrah, what do we have to do?"_

"NO!" Merlin screamed at the three of them, "I don't want to die but if Brooke dies saving me. That can't happen!"

"_You say Merlin is stuck in the divide, so he will be in this world but not. What you call a ghost. He will be in our world but we can't see him. He may even be here now, and if he is I imagine he will be getting angry. Very angry."_

"Damn right I am angry! Why are you letting her do this!"

"_So basically what you have to do to get Merlin back is to join him in his world. It has to be Brooke."_

"_Why Brooke, why can't I do it?" Arthur asked._

"_Because you need to use Magic and Brooke is the only Magic user we have here. Brooke you need to use a spell once your with Merlin that will give him the power to navigate out of his Hell, you will both need to recite it. Him being the one that is stuck and you being the link to the real world."_

"_But how do I get to Merlin?"_

"_You need to die, well almost."_

"_How can I die but not die!?" Brooke replied, sounding as if she was going into hysterics._

"No. This is not happening." Merlin panicked slightly, "If she goes one bit too much towards being dead she will be pulled through the door. Gone forever."

"_That I do not know. I am sorry but you will have to work that out you on your own."_

"Ha! Now they may not be able to do it!"

"_I will give you the spell, here." Kilgarrah said before he breathed a silvery substance to Brooke that went into her through her nose and her ears. When Brooke finally opened her eyes they were a bright gold._

"Wow…" Merlin breathed, he had never seen anything of the likes before and the gold in Brooke's eyes was stunningly beautiful. It temporarily made him forget the situation they were getting themselves into.

"_I hope you both can bring him back. The world would be a very different place without him. He is needed in this world more than he may believe. Not just for his destiny but for the people who he would leave behind. I bid you both farewell." Kilgarrah took off into the clouds._

"_So do I Kilgarrah, so do I." Arthur said sadly before turning and following Brooke out of the clearing._

Merlin stood there in shock at hearing Kilgarrah and Arthur's words. Little did he know of how much Arthur really cared for him and it was in that moment he knew, he knew he had to get back.

~O~O~O~

It was Merlin, Arthur and Brooke's hurried departure that made them miss the shadowy figure of Morgana who had been lurking in the shadow of the tree's listening to the conversation with the Dragon. _So Merlin is stuck in 'No Man's Land', _she thought, _I only need to get to where he is and kill him there. Surely he will be defenseless, and I have my Magic so I'd be free from that meddlesome servant for good. _A cruel smirk graced her lips. _So I could either kill the real Merlin who would be currently be dying in the castle…or I could visit him in 'No Man's Land' and see the light leave his eyes. _She knew instantly which way she would choose to end Merlin's life; there was no question of it. So Morgana strode away towards her small dwelling in the woods, she needed to work out a way to die without dying.

~O~O~O~

"So you need to find a way to join Merlin in 'No Man's Land'?" Gaius asked Brooke, "So that you can pull him back into our world." He watched as both Brooke and Arthur nodded, "You both know that this can be quite dangerous if not done properly."

"Yes," Arthur replied, _but I trust you Gaius. _ "So you can help us?"

"Of course I will," Gaius replied, "…but it will take time sire to find the safest method to send Brooke to the other side and bring her back in one piece."

"How long?" Arthur said hurriedly, dreading the answer he would hear.

"I don't know Arthur but we will have to hurry. I think Merlin has a week at most before Death will take him and we need to bring him back before then." Gaius sighed, "You can go to bed sire it has been a long day. Brooke and I will start looking for the right way to go about this."

Arthur looked reluctant to leave Merlin but from the look on Gaius's face he knew he wouldn't win that battle. "Alright then. Good night Gaius, Brooke, sleep well." _Goodnight Merlin, _he thought,_ hope you're alright where ever you are._

~O~O~O~

Brooke rolled over on the hard mattress of the bed; she was asleep, but only just. Behind her closed eyelids her usually dark brown irises were a molten gold. She was having a dream; a nightmare; a vision. Tears dripped off the tips of her eyelashes as she rolled over again and an anguished cry escaped her lips. Brooke began thrashing in the bed uncontrollably and got tangled up in the blankets; she let out a shocked scream and sat up abruptly just as Gaius entered the room, a worried look etched onto his wrinkled face.

"What is it?" He asked as he hurried over to the bed, "Brooke what's happened?"

"Need Arthur, need to tell him something," She said through sharp pants, "Please Gaius, I'll tell you then too."

"If you think so…" He trailed off and hurried to send the guard at the door to get Arthur.

Brooke wiped her forehead on her sleeve, she was only just feeling the warmth from behind her eyes fade and she could still see her visions. Brooke pushed the mess of blonde hair from her face as she, calmed her breathing and the beat of her heart slowed to its normal pace. Minutes later Arthur and Gwen entered the room at a run, both still in their night things with bed hair and worried expressions.

"What happened Brooke?" Arthur said franticly, his face almost inches from the servant's, "What did you see?"

"It's Morgana. She…she overheard our conversation with Kilgarrah."

"She what!" Arthur cried out, "What happened. What happened in your vision?"

"She found her way to Merlin, she wanted to kill him." Brooke's voice shook as she finished, "They fought, with Magic, such a terrible battle."

"And…" Arthur prompted her slowly, dreading what he was about to hear.

"Arthur...Arthur Merlin died."


	6. Chapter 5

**The Golden Age Universe  
At Deaths Door – Chapter 5  
~Fran Gipani**

_**Disclaimer-**_** So I obviously don't own Merlin no matter how much I'd love to :'( but I do own my OC Brooke**

_**Note from the Author-**_** Thanks to all the people who have reviewed, followed and favourited this story, you guys are awesome :) ****Also thank you to my Beta SailorPetal :)** Review at will and I hope you enjoy!  
~Fran xx

* * *

"Arthur...Arthur Merlin died." Brooke looked up at her friends with tears in her eyes.

"What!" Arthur sank onto the end of the bed.

"Morgana caught him off guard; she hit him in the chest with a curse. There was nothing he could do."

"But it's not like everything you 'see' comes true," Arthur fumbled, "We need to hurry and find a way to get you there Brooke. So maybe you can stop this from happening." Arthur looked to Gaius, "Please tell me you can find something quick." Arthur's tone became slightly aggressive.

"I can do my best sire, and that is all." Gaius had noticed Arthur's change of tone so he said, "Remember that I care for Merlin just as much as you do so there is no need to get aggressive, you know that I will do all that I can to help him."

"You're right, I'm sorry Gaius. I'm just so worried about him."

Gwen put a hand on Arthur's arm, "We all are Arthur, I think we should let Gaius and Brooke get back to sleep."

"I won't be able to now," Gaius replied, "I am going to go back to my desk and see whether I can find a way to get Brooke to the other side."

"I'm the same, so I think I will do my best to help you. To do whatever I can." Brooke agreed rubbing at her eyes a little.

"Thank you, both of you, but Brooke there is something I need to talk to you and Gwen about. So if you could both come with me?"

"Of course sire, but if you don't mind could I maybe put on some more suitable attire?" Brooke smiled, looking a little bashful.

"Ahh, yes, good point. Why don't we all do so, and meet at the council chambers in half an hour." Arthur said thoughtfully.

"I will see you then my lord," She said to Arthur before turning to Gwen, "Would you like me to hurry though, so to come and assist you Gwen."

"No need, I am sure you need to recover a little from this morning's ordeal." Gwen replied with a smile.

"Thank you m'lady," Brooke replied with a smile as the King and Queen left the room, with Gaius close behind.

~O~O~O~

Brooke knocked cautiously at the door of the council chambers, and heard Arthur's voice confirming permission to enter. She pushed open the door and closed it slowly behind her, Arthur was sitting at the head of the large table and Gwen was on his left. "Come join us Brooke," He indicated the seat on the right, where Merlin would have sat had he been with them. He waited until Brooke had walked over slowly until he spoke again, he swallowed nervously, he had never brought up this question with Gwen before and wasn't sure of how she would react. "Guinevere I talked about this with Brooke when she revealed her magic to me, and I would like to consult you on the matter. I have been thinking of revoking the ban on Magic and I wanted to hear your views on the matter."

Gwen looked taken aback, though rather pleased at the news, a smile splitting over her face, "Arthur, you know very well that I support your choices, you have a just heart and I am sure that you will make the right decision. I know that, though Magic has played a big part in trying to destroying Camelot, it has also played a part in trying to build it back up, thanks to Merlin that is."

"Thank you Guinevere, I am glad of your support…" Arthur's lips twitched into a smile, "…but you didn't answer the question."

She returned Arthur's look of amusement, as if he should know the answer already, "Of course my love, bringing Magic back to the land is a very good idea." Gwen looked over at Brooke, "I am sure that Brooke will be able to help with making adjustments to the laws and advising you until Merlin is back with us."

"Until then and after." Arthur said with a smile, leaning forward onto the table.

"Are you sure?" Brooke asked, looking hesitant, "I am only a servant, no one special really."

"You may be, but you are the personal maid and friend to the Queen. You are my friend and I appreciate your council."

"We both much appreciate how much you have done for us." Gwen said with a smile to her friend.

"Thank you, both of you, and I will gladly help, in whatever way I can"

"All right then, let us call a council meeting. This motion needs to be put forward to the lords." Arthur said with a grimace." This is going to be one of the most difficult propositions I have ever made. My father had the lords in his pocket when he was King and their views on Magic will be set, it is going to be very difficult to convince them otherwise."

~O~O~O~

It was a day later when the council chambers at a brisk walk with Guinevere and Brooke close behind. As he entered the council stood in respect for their King and Queen. Arthur motioned for them all to sit, he had Gwen on his left and Brooke on his right; he had a serious look on his face as he as he began to speak. "I have called you all here on a matter of importance today. This matter is something that I have been thinking over for a long time; since the banishment of the Warlock Merlin about a year ago. Since then I have been taught a lot about magic but the one most important thing is that magic is not always bad." Arthur paused here, noting the looks on the council's faces. Most looked rather confused while others just looked downright angry. He had hoped that some may have been slightly opposed to Uther's rein but as it turned out his father had managed to scare the council into submission and brainwash them into thinking magic was only evil. _This is going to be harder than I thought._ But with Merlin in mind he began to speak again. "I am sure if you didn't witness the evens at the tallest tower six months ago then you must have heard about what happened. Merlin, a Warlock, saved my life but because of this he is now on the brink of losing his own." He waited for the mutterings to die down so he could start again but one of the council members began to speak.

"…but magic is evil and it corrupts. Let the sorcerer die!" There were a few mutterings of approval from around the table at this but they eventually silenced at the look on their kings face.

Still standing Arthur glared down at the man thinking; _thank my lucky stars that Merlin's not here to hear all this hatred. He has heard enough of it all ready._ "Merlin saved my life and the whole of Camelot so many times over. He is my friend I am not going to let him die." Arthur took in a deep breath, "In Merlin's honour I am planning on revoking the ban on the use of magic in Camelot. Those who practice magic that pose a threat to Camelot will go on trial before they get their punishment."

"This is disrespectful to your father's rule!" One of the lords started, "Like I just said! Legalizing magic will only destroy Camelot. I cannot let you do this!"

"I am your king!" Arthur's voice rose, echoing around the high ceilinged room. "There is nothing that you can do to oppose me. I trust this man with my life. I trust his judgment. My father was prejudiced against magic and was blinded by his hate. I not saying his rule over this kingdom did not fail…nor am I saying that mine will succeed. What I am trying to say is that his view on magic was one sided and that my view of magic has been changed for the better."

Arthur paused, staring around at them all taking in their expressions; taking in their shock and in some faces a slight hatred. _Thank goodness Merlin's not here_...he thought again..._he shouldn't be hearing all this hatred._ "I will need to continuously alter the laws to make sure it is fair for all good users of magic. This will take some time so don't slay your dragons before they attack, so to speak. I have Brooke here, who is a declared Warlock and loyal to the crown to help and advise me on this. I know you have all been affected by my father's reign but I am sure that you all will learn, as I have, that magic can be a force for good. If you all don't have anything to say then I will bid you my leave."

The lords all rose from their seats as their King made to leave the room and their Queen and Brooke stood to follow them out. Just as Arthur got to the heavy oak double door and had pushed them both open the lord who had been at Uther's side since the start of the great purge roughly pushed out his chair and tripped up the young Warlock who then went flying into the ground. The lord took a defiant step towards Arthur, pulled the sword from its sheaf and knelt down, pointing it at Brooke's chest. "What has that sorcerer done to you?" The lord shouted angrily at his King, "Your father would be insulted by such actions considering the kingdom!"

Arthur turned around, a look of pure hatred coming over his face, as he saw the threat posed to Brooke. "You cannot speak to me like that! I am your king!" He drew his sword and pointed it at the Lord, "Let the maid go!"

"…but your father!" The lord spat out his words venomously, "The Warlock deserves to die!"

"My father was wrong!" Arthur took a step forward to meet the man in front of him who had now brought his sword up to meet Arthur's. As soon as the sword was away from Brooke's chest Gwen stepped forward and helped her friend up, guiding her away from the angry lord. "I know that this is a risk, but it is a risk I am willing to take; I trust Merlin and what he has shown me is that Magic really isn't all evil I don't need your support to bring this law to pass but I would like it."

"I don't like it. But I guess I can't really back down...I trust you like I did your father when he was king." The older man frowned as if battling with himself inside his head. He held out his arm, "My apologies sire. I hope you can accept them."

Arthur took the lords hand and slowly shook it, "Thank you but it is not me but Brooke that you should be apologizing to."

"Of course, my apologies Brooke, my conduct was extremely un acceptable. I hope you can forgive me."

"Of course my lord," Brooke bowed her head in respect, "I accept your apology."

Satisfied with what he had seen Arthur walked towards the door, "I shall leave you now; I have matters to attend to." He nodded to the lords who were all still standing in slight shock from experiencing their kings' anger over the matter. They all bowed in return as Arthur left the room with Gwen following behind, her arm still around Brookes shoulders. As the doors closed with a loud clunk behind him Arthur felt a sense of achievement from the recent events. _This is all in your honour Merlin. This is all for you_.


	7. Chapter 6

**The Golden Age Universe  
At Deaths Door – Chapter 6  
~Fran Gipani**

_**Disclaimer-**_** So I obviously don't own Merlin no matter how much I'd love to :'( but I do own my OC Brooke**

_**Note from the Author-**_** Thank you all my lovely readers you guys are awesome and I am glad you are enjoying the story :) Review at will and I hope you enjoy!  
~Fran xx**

* * *

It was the afternoon after the Council Meeting and Gaius and Brooke had been trying to find a way to get Brooke safely to the other side while Arthur had been taking care of some of his more kingly duties. Gaius turned to the next page in the old thick book he was reading, "Brooke I've found something!" He called out to Brooke who seemed to have slumped into the book she had been reading.

"Should I get Arthur?" She asked quickly, looking up from the book with her hair over her eyes. She the waves of blonde back as she stood up and turned to Gaius.

"That would probably be best, but send the guard. We need to fix up the room to make it work." Gaius said and Brooke instantly went to ask the guard to send for the King. Gaius turned to the extra patient's bed and began to drag it over to sit next to Merlin's, soon enough with Brookes help the bed was situated comfortably next to the Warlock's.

Minutes later Arthur entered the room, "The guard said you'd found something!" He asked quickly, with a frantic and anxious smile on his face.

"Yes I have," Gaius replied before turning to his potion bottle shelf and pulled down two bottles. One filled with a clear liquid, the other with a clear blue liquid. "Arthur you will be familiar with this potion."

"Will I?" Arthur said, eyeing the small bottles with trepidation.

"When your father was enchanted by the troll and we needed a way to break the spell and tears of true sadness were the only thing that could do it. I gave you a potion that brought you to Death's door and all we had to do was give you the antidote and you would wake."

"Oh." Arthur winced, remembering the foul taste of the potion and the fact that he'd nearly had a troll for a stepmother.

"Your father was enchanted by a troll?" Brooke asked Arthur incredulously before faltering under the look her friend gave her.

"Don't go there," Arthur replied simply, "stranger things have happened. When will we do this?" He asked hesitantly.

"No time like the present." Brooke replied, she turned hesitantly to Gaius as if ask if there was anything she should know.

"Brooke, just reminding you that for the spell to get Merlin back needs you both to be in contact with something of his, that you have both touched in the real world. Also, be careful, you only have half an hour so get out as quickly as possible. Good luck m'dear." He said with a sad smile.

"Ok then." Arthur said before turning to Gaius, "This better work."

Brooke hesitantly took the little bottle of clear liquid from Gaius and looked from him to Arthur and back again before pulling the stopper from the top of the bottle. "To Merlin." She said before drinking the potion in one go.

"Oh and Brooke, thank you." Arthur said just before the young blonde passed out and collapsed into his arms. Arthur lifted her onto the bed and checked her for any signs of life. "She's stopped breathing?" He asked feeling slightly panicked.

"Don't worry, that's meant to happen. If you feel for her heart, it will still be beating, albeit faintly. She is still alive but only just. She has half an hour before we need to give her the antidote."

"Let's pray to the gods this works." Arthur said staring down at the lifeless bodies of his two friends, whose arms fallen to the same side of their separate beds, with their fingers touching and almost entwined together._ Please let them both be alright, _he thought, _because if one looses the other then the one still alive would surely break._

As Arthur began to pace and Gaius sat down to read the book he had found the solution in, both occasionally glanced over at the two people in the patients beds. Despite this though, neither noticed as a jolt went through Merlin's body and a bruise appeared on the side of his head.

~O~O~O~

Merlin walked slowly from the clearing, he had not seen Morgana leave the as well so he had no idea of the imminent danger he was in if she found her way to him. He thought about going back to Camelot but thought against it, _to find her way to the Divide Brooke would need some sort of connection with me, she would be brought right here. I need some air. _He walked in the direction of The Great Stones of Nemeton. The giant stone structures that stood in the middle of Camelot lands and was a direct channel for Magic. He could feel his power there, it gave him a warm feeling that he would never be able to shake off. Merlin sat on the ground in the center of the cluster of giant boulders and leaning against a particularly smooth one, soon enough he was asleep. The gaps between when he needed to travel closer towards Death's door were getting shorter. He didn't have much longer and he knew it.

When Merlin woke he had no idea how long it had been since he had delved into the darkness of sleep but one thing he could gather was that it had been about a night. It was early morning now and something felt off about the whole atmosphere of the place. He stumbled up and gasped as he saw a dark figure in the distance walking towards him and not just The Great Stones of Nemeton but directly towards him. As if they could see him. _Brooke? _He thought and took a few steps forward, calling out to her hopefully but his face fell when he saw who it really was. Morgana was striding towards him, and she looked angry. Merlin was shocked, _how could she have known I was here?_

"Merlin. It's been too long." The witch said harshly as she reached him and almost at once the pair of Magic users circled the center boulder, each looking straight into the others eyes.

"Hello Morgana. I'd like to ask you how the hell you found me here but let's cut to the chase shall we. Both of us have a score to settle, let us settle them."

Morgana had hatred written all over her face, while Merlin's had pity as the witch began to speak again, "You Merlin have thwarted too many of my plans for me to put this off any longer. I _will _kill you. You are weakened here, we both are, but I have Magic and you're a mere meddlesome servant. I can squash you like an insect, just like that." She said with a flick of her wrist and Merlin went flying into one of the huge stones.

He hits the huge boulder hard, but somehow he managed to stand shakily to his feet, looking defiantly at Morgana, "True Morgana, but how could a _mere _servant have done all that? I must have had help."

"What do you mean?" She spat, glaring at the servant before her. The man who had once been her friend.

Merlin took in a deep breath, "I have Magic Morgana…and have so since I was born. I feel that it is my fault for the way you turned out, if I had helped you when I had the chance you would have learnt to use your power for good." Merlin began but Morgana cut across him.

"You've had Magic? All this time?" Morgana spat at him, "Where were you when I needed you…but it doesn't matter now. I have mastered my power to destroy and for once Merlin there will be not much you can do. No amount of power you could wield would come close to what I have." She twisted her fingers into a claw and Merlin began to choke in front of her.

As Merlin felt his windpipe closing he muttered a spell which would burn Morgana's hand and she released him with a pained whisper. Gasping for breath Merlin took two steps towards Morgana and using Magic to lift her from the ground he had his hand on the collar of her shirt, he hated to do this but he knew he needed to. "Morgana," he whispered smoothly in her ear, "I don't just have Magic…I am Magic. I am Emrys." He said before releasing her and taking a few steps back. Morgana stumbled to her feet and with a cry of anger she shot a curse at Merlin which he dodged easily. He then returned it with a ball of flame that Morgana tried to dodge but it hit her on the arm and she cried out in pain.

Within moments they both were firing spells and curses at each other. In retaliation to Merlin's fire ball, Morgana sent shards of glass at him and Merlin instantly held up a colourless shield which turned the glass to a fine powder. It still cut him though and a few larger pieces got through slicing harshly at his chest. Minutes later the ground between the Warlock and the Witch was hot and cracked from the use of the spells. Some had even hit the surrounding boulders and they had sent shards of rock in every direction. "Morgana I really don't want to have to kill you!" Merlin yelled angrily, "I pity you. I could help you turn back, I am sure there would be something…we could work it out."

For a moment there was something like hope on both their faces but then Morgana's turned back to a look of pure hatred. "I could never turn back." She replied harshly before sending a deadly curse at Merlin's chest. The bolt of bright light headed straight for the Warlock's chest and for a moment it looked to Merlin like all was lost, he hadn't reacted in time until...

Out of nowhere Brooke appeared and Merlin felt her shove him out of the way, Brooke barely missing the bolt of light herself. It hit the boulder behind and that exploded everywhere, one piece hitting Brook in the head and another Morgana. Merlin watched as just as the Witch became unfocused and dazed from the explosion caused by her own curse Brooke shot a spell at Morgana that would take her back to reality; the Witch zapped out of existence in that world leaving only Merlin and Brooke in the center of the circle of chipped and destroyed boulders.

Ignoring the pounding in her head Brooke crawled over to where Merlin sat staring at her with a shocked look on his face. She instantly pulled him into a tight hug, it had been so long and she had been far too worried for words. "Merlin…Merlin I…"

"I know Brooke, don't worry I know." Merlin smiled into Brookes shoulder before pulling back and viewing her at arm's length. She was just as beautiful as the first time he had met her, maybe even more so.

"I can bring you back; we just need to say this together with our hands bound by something, something we both have touched in the real world." Brooke then repeated what Kilgarrah and Gaius had told her before trying to think of something to use as a link to the real world.

Then Merlin pulled off his neckerchief before binding it around their hands, letting his hands linger on Brooke's for that little bit longer. "Shall we start then? He said with a smile before beginning to speak the words of the old religion in unison with Brooke. When they had finished their blue and brown irises had turned to molten gold. Suddenly the landscape around them began fading and the darkness began to overtake them, "I'll see you again soon!" Merlin said with a smile as Brookes face faded to black and he knew nothing more for a very long time.

~O~O~O~

Arthur paced in front of the two beds, occasionally giving his two friends a glance, just to see whether they were waking up. His eyes moved to where Gaius was sitting, he was reading a thick book but seemed to keep glancing up at Arthur then Brooke and Merlin. Arthur's eyes flicked to Merlin as a few scrapes appeared on Merlin's body, then the material of Merlin's shirt tore to reveal deep gashes in his skin. "Gaius! What's happening to him?" Arthur asked as scrapes began to form on the back of Merlin's hands. The man kept flinching and then suddenly it all stopped and a deep gash appeared on the side of Brooke's forehead.

Gaius hurried over and gasped at the state of Merlin's once perfectly unmarred body, "I'm not sure…but I think it may be the transfer of what is happening to Merlin and Brooke in the divide that transfers as they come back into the real world."

Arthur turned to Gaius, "So something just sliced at Merlin's chest and banged Brooke over the head with something?" He looked slightly panicked, as if he thought that anything like that would tarnish the chances of his friends coming back to him. He jumped as he heard a familiar voice speak from down on the bed.

"It was Morgana actually." Merlin said with a slightly pained groan, despite this though there was a wide grin on his face as he looked up at his friend.

"Merlin!" Arthur's joyous cry left his lips and not caring that Merlin may have been in a little bit of pain, not caring that one thing he did not do was hug Merlin he pulled Merlin into a tight embrace. Merlin let out a shocked sounding 'umpff' that made Arthur smile. "It's good to have you back my friend." He said before lowering Merlin back to sit on the bed.

Gaius walked round to the unconscious Brooke; he tipped the antidote into her mouth and checked to see if she had drunk it before smiling and turning to hug Merlin. Merlin happily returned it until he took a glance at Brooke's prone figure on the bed and saw the gash on her forehead that was seeping blood and beginning to bruise around the edges. Releasing Gaius he sank back onto the bed and put a hand on Brooke's forehead, "She's ice cold!" Merlin turned to Gaius and Arthur looking slightly angry and worried. "What did you do to get her to me?"

"The same thing you used for me when we needed to break the curse put on my father by the troll." Arthur replied, and was about to speak again but quickly recoiled at the look on Merlin's face.

"You what!"

"It is perfectly safe Merlin, if you have the antidote in time." Merlin was about to protest but Gaius cut across him and said reassuringly, "Merlin we gave her the antidote with ten minutes to spare, so it is not that. I should look at the head wound though, because if she hasn't woken yet then it should be that that's keeping her under." Gaius then proceeded to examine the wound on Brookes head, a frown etched into his lined face.

"How did you say she got it?" Arthur asked curiously.

"Morgana, she must have found out what happened somehow because she turned up just before Brooke did and we fought. I don't know how she found out but she knows about my Magic now, so we better be ready for her to attack. She is bound to attack."

"So that's how you received all those gashes and scrapes?" He asked and was shocked at the calm look on Merlin's face.

"Yeah, but I can't really feel them yet. I am running on adrenaline. I'll crack soon enough and they'll hurt like hell." Merlin flinched as he turned back to Brooke but tried to cover it by shrugging his shoulders. Arthur was not fooled but decided to let Merlin hold on for a little longer. Just until they knew what was wrong with Brooke.

"She's fine Merlin, she is simply knocked out and will come round eventually but in the mean time I will dress the wound." Gaius, noticing how bad Merlin's chest looked, then said, "…and yours too apparently. Stay there Merlin I'll get the salve."

"Help Brooke first, I am fine." Merlin looked worriedly over at Brooke before turning back to Gaius who now had a little cup in his hand.

"Drink this, it's just water. I can tell you need it, your speech is croaky." He handed the little cup to Merlin who drank it in one swallow and pulled a face.

"Urrggh!" Merlin said sounding disgusted, "That wasn't water was it?" He frowned comically, "I thought I stopped falling for that years ago." With the last words his voice slurred and he fell sideways onto the bed.

Arthur smiled fondly before pulling Merlin's legs up onto the bed and tucking a blanket around him, "Apparently not." He said with a small smile before walking over to help Gaius.

_Thank you. Thank you for bringing him back to me._

**Note from the Author- Thank you for reading :) I will update as soon as possible! :)  
~Fran**


	8. Chapter 7

**The Golden Age Universe  
At Deaths Door – Chapter 7  
~Fran Gipani**

_**Disclaimer-**_** So I obviously don't own Merlin no matter how much I'd love to :'( but I do own my OC Brooke**

_**Note from the Author-**_** Thanks to all the people who have reviewed, followed and favourited this story, you guys are awesome :) Review at will and I hope you enjoy!  
~Fran xx**

* * *

Merlin sat on a chair next to Brookes bed, he had spent every waking moment that he wasn't helping Arthur or Gaius by her side. Talking to her and cleaning her wounds. "It's been two days Brooke, please, please just wake up. I am so worried about you." He slipped his hand into hers, hoping, praying that just maybe she would squeeze back. "Arthur has had at least three long council meetings since I came back; I wonder what they are about because he won't tell me a thing!" Merlin smiled sadly, "He usually tells me everything that goes on in those meetings, or he used to anyway…before he learnt about my Magic. Does Arthur still not trust me? I understand that he has every right not to but I have only seen him while serving him, he didn't come back to visit me after I woke up. It's as if he's scared of me…or he doesn't understand."

_Maybe you should go speak to him then? _He heard Brooke's reassuring voice in his ear.

"I should speak to him," he agreed, "I'll go now." Merlin said before leaning down and giving Brooke a small kiss on the lips. He stood up and slowly walked to the door before reaching out to push it open. Merlin jumped as the door was opened from the other side and he came face to face with Arthur.

"Merlin," Arthur said with a smile, "I need to talk to you my friend."

~O~O~O~

Arthur strode down the corridor towards Gaius's chambers; he knew Merlin would be there and there was something he needed to speak to him about. As he got to the door he was about to knock but he heard Merlin's voice, assuming his friend was talking to Gaius he was about to turn back but then he heard his name and he stopped to listen.

"_Does Arthur still not trust me? I understand that he has every right not to but I have only seen him while serving him, he didn't come back to visit me after I woke up. It's as if he's scared of me…or he doesn't understand. I should speak to him, I'll go now."_

Arthur heard footsteps on the other side of the door so he opened it to face Merlin who seemed a little startled to see him. "Merlin," he smiled widely, "I need to talk to you my friend."

Merlin looked a little taken a back but he answered anyway, "Sure Arthur."

"Follow me." Arthur said as he gave Merlin a friendly shove and turned to walk back down the corridor. Merlin closed the door and followed close behind his friend.

Minutes later they were standing at the top of one of the battlements near where Merlin had fallen almost six months ago, both were leaning their arms on the brick wall of the castle as they spoke. "Merlin, about six months ago you saved my life and the well being of the Kingdom. I don't think I ever thanked you properly for that."

"No need Arthur…" Merlin began but Arthur started again.

"There is though Merlin. If it wasn't for you then Camelot would be in ruin right now. I need you to know how sorry I am my friend, I rejected you without reason."

"I lied to you for five years."

"Yes, but you felt you had to. There is nothing to say that I couldn't be a little annoyed at you but what I did was uncalled for. You were living in a Kingdom with Magic banned and a King that would execute anyone who was even supposed of having Magic." Arthur sighed, "Frankly I'm surprised at how you managed to actually keep it secret from me for that long."

Merlin let out a bark of laughter before responding, "To be honest Arthur I feel the same!"

The two friends laughed with each other for a moment before Arthur went back to being serious, "Gaius told me everything you've done for me Merlin. There are no words that can express my thanks, especially with how I treated you at times. There are so many things I need to apologise for Merlin, I honestly don't know where to begin."

"Then don't. Arthur you talking to me now is enough and you did try and help to bring me back remember!" Merlin grinned before speaking again, "Arthur to do all that for you I have been poisoned, beaten, imprisoned; I have gone on endless quests to goodness knows where and I have polished more pairs of boots than I would care to admit but I couldn't care less and wouldn't have had it any other way. You are my friend Arthur and I would die for you. You don't need to thank me for that."

"Merlin I…" Arthur began but he couldn't find the words. It was a few moments before he spoke again. "Merlin, Merlin don't ever change."

"I'll try…" Merlin said with a laugh.

"I mean it Merlin." Arthur replied, "Since I first met you have changed so much, but don't change completely. You walk as if you have the weight of the world on your shoulders, and according to Gaius you do…but now you have someone to share that burden with. You were always wise Merlin but now it seems you have aged to match that; not physically but mentally. Keep your childish quirks Merlin, your clumsiness, your overly happy attitude. You may be the most powerful Warlock to ever have walked this earth but you're still an idiot to me." He grinned at the shocked look on his friend's face, "I want you to always be you."

There was no need to say anything after that. They both knew what the other was thinking, both knew their importance to each other and first and foremost they knew that they were brothers at heart. Inseparable. Nothing would ever be able to change that.

~O~O~O~

The day after Arthur had talked to Merlin the King stood at the head of the table with all the council members seated around him. There was something very important they needed to vote on, he took in a deep breath before he began to speak. "Today I would like us to vote on the motion of revoking the ban on Magic. This is to see what happens because I would like to know where you all stand with it all." Arthur said regally while staring round at his council. They all nodded and he spoke in return, "All those not in favour of revoking the laws banning Magic raise your hands."

Arthur counted the number of council members who raised their hands. "Thank you," Arthur said before asking, "Those in favour of revoking the laws banning Magic please raise your hands. He counted those as well before indicating for all of the council members to stand, "Before I leave I need to thank you all for your participation and patience with this. There a few things I need to attend to so I will leave you now." Arthur pushed the chair and nodded to them all as they bowed respectfully. With Gwen following behind him he left the room at a fast pace, there were some things he had to organize.

~O~O~O~

"Camelot!" Arthur called out to his Kingdom as he stood with Gwen on the balcony that looked out over the town. "Today I have something to say to you that for many will be a complete and utter shock." Whispers spread through the gathering of people as they heard the Kings words. Arthur waited for them to cease before speaking again. "Today, after 30 years without it's presence, Camelot will once again be opening her doors to Magic. Today I am revoking the ban on Magic so that only those who practice Dark Magic will be found and punished." There was a collective gasp of shock from the crowd that seemed to carry around the courtyard. No one could believe that a Pendragon would do anything of the sort. "That will be all."

Slowly the crowd cleared to reveal a shocked looking Merlin standing in the centre of the courtyard. He had been in the market at the time when Arthur had begun to speak and had walked over to listen. From the look on his friends face Arthur could tell Merlin could not believe his ears. He turned and walked from the balcony with Gwen close behind, as soon as he was out of sight he broke into a run. As he got to the front steps outside the main castle Arthur spotted Merlin who looked just as stunned as he had before but nowthere was a wide grin spread across his face.

As Arthur reached him Merlin pulled him into a tight hug, "Arthur I…" He whispered into his friends shoulder, "Thank you. I don't think words could possibly describe…"

"It's a pleasure my friend. My pleasure."


	9. Chapter 8

**The Golden Age Universe  
At Deaths Door – Chapter 8  
~Fran Gipani**

_**Disclaimer-**_** So I obviously don't own Merlin no matter how much I'd love to :'( but I do own my OC Brooke**

_**Note from the Author-**_** I really would like to thank all the people who have reviewed, followed and favourited this story, you guys are awesome :) This is the last chapter before the Epilogue :/ but I am writing a third in this series so keep an eye out for that when this finishes :) I know this story is rather short but when I planned what I wanted to happen this is how it turned out :P Review at will and I hope you enjoy!  
****~Fran xx**

* * *

Gaius sat at his work bench reading a thick book on ancient Magic; it seemed to be the only thing to keep the sound of Merlin's pacing feet out of his head. He had only ever seen Merlin pace twice before the first when he had been impatient to get back to Freya and the second when Arthur's life was in extreme danger. Both times Merlin had been stressing over someone he loved and this time it was no different. Every so often Merlin would glance over at the unconscious Brooke, but when Gaius saw the man's face again all he saw was sorrow and worry. "Merlin you need to calm down, Brooke will be alright." He hated to say something like that but Merlin was beginning to get on his nerves.

"We don't know that Gaius!" Merlin stopped pacing but looked at Gaius with a manic look in his eye. "She could be close to death but we could do nothing for her. We don't even know if she is stuck in the divide like I was! If she is though I swear I am going to go there myself and…" He looked close to hysterics before Gaius cut in.

"No you will not. Merlin I am not letting you anywhere near that divide again do you understand. Brooke is breathing perfectly fine, she is a little cold but that is nothing a few blankets can handle and she is not waking up probably because of the amount of Magic it took to bring her back." Gaius stood up and walked over to his ward and put a hand on the younger mans shoulder before saying, "Merlin go make yourself useful. I will come and find you if she wakes."

Merlin glanced feverishly over at Brooke before reluctantly saying, "Ok fine, I will be back." He walked to the door and left, leaving the door closed behind him. He was half way down the corridor with his shoulders slumped and a heavy heart before he heard Gaius's voice behind him. He turned to see his mentor stick his head out the door a wide grin on his face.

"Merlin, Brooke just woke up."

Merlin spun his body around to face the door as a wide grin spread over his pale features. He broke into a run and heading for the open door. As Merlin slipped past Gaius into the room beyond the old man took a step back and closed the door in front of him. There were a few errands he had to take care of.

~O~O~O~

"Brooke!" Merlin exclaimed as he ran over to where she was lying. To Merlin she looked pale but had a little flush in her cheeks, whether it was from waking up or from Merlin's reaction to her waking it was hard to tell. Merlin sat on the edge of the bed and took Brooke's hand, "How are you feeling?" He asked hesitantly.

"I'm fine...I think, my head hurts a little and I feel tired but other than that I'm fighting fit!" She grinned at Merlin, glad to see he was alright. "How many days have I been out of it?"

"Two, but thank goodness you've woken up." Merlin pulled her into a tight hug before releasing her slightly to give her a light kiss on the cheek. "I missed you…" Merlin muttered into Brooke's neck.

"I missed you too Merlin, trust me I missed you too." She had tears in her eyes, as did Merlin who seemed to not really want to let Brooke go for fear of losing her. Brooke sat up a little more comfortably to be able to see Merlin properly as her friend pulled out of the hug, ignoring the slight pains in her head Brooke asked, "So what happened after you woke?"

"I don't remember much," Merlin laughed, "Gaius gave me something to put me back to sleep so my body could heal and so I wouldn't be worrying about you." He smiled warmly before continuing, "I talked to Arthur and explained everything. We've forgiven each other though I didn't think he was in the wrong at all." Merlin had more tears pricking at the corners of his eyes as he finished, "Brooke…Brooke he's legalized Magic!"

Brooke looked, though rather stunned, overjoyed as well, "Oh Merlin!" She cried out happily before saying, "That's wonderful!" And with a wide smile on her face she pulled the bewildered Merlin into a kiss. Merlin was so surprised that at first he didn't respond but it was hardly a moment before he responded and lent into the kiss before…

"Oh, get a room you two!" Came Arthur's disgusted sounding voice.

Merlin and Brooke jumped in unison, breaking apart and looking at their King with sheepish looks on their faces. "Not much better than you and Gwen!" Merlin retorted with a grin, keeping hold of Brooke's hand.

"True…" Replied Arthur cocking his head to the side slightly, "…but I'm the King and she's my Queen and we can do whatever we like!" He looked over to Brooke who was now looking slightly flushed, "Good to see you back with us Brooke, I am happy to see Merlin gave you a proper welcome…" He grinned suggestively.

"Shut up…prat! What do you want?" Merlin never failed to talk to his King as an equal.

"Idiot." He snapped back before turning to Brooke with a smile, "If you are able to walk Brooke, Gwen wants to have a word. Merlin…you need to come with me."

"Of course Arthur, give me a sec to dress a little more respectfully though first?" She asked, Brooke turned to Merlin, "Would you mind helping me up?"

"I'll be in my chambers when you're ready Merlin. Brooke, Gwen is in the finest Guest Chambers, there is something there she needs your help with." Arthur spun round and strode to the door before turning back and saying, "Do hurry it up will you Merlin? I know how you like to dawdle." He then left the room letting the door shut with a clunk behind him.

~O~O~O~

Brooke knock hesitantly on the heavy wooden door of the Guest Chambers, she waited until she heard Gwen's reply before pushing open the door to see Gwen in a deep purple dress in conversation with an older looking woman. She was dress rather simply and there was something about her eyes that she recognized. "Brooke!" Gwen exclaimed, a smile spreading over her face that did not equal to that of a servant/mistress relationship. Gwen walked up to Brooke and folded her into a hug.

Brooke was taken a little by surprise but was glad all the same, "It's good to see you again Gwen." She said with a smile as they broke apart.

"You too Brooke," She smiled before turning to the woman, "Hunith I don't think you have met Brooke?"

"No, I haven't." She smiled warmly at Brooke, "I'm Hunith, Merlin's mother, it's good to meet you."

"It's good to meet you to; I'm Brooke, a friend of Merlin's and Gwen's handmaiden." Brooke could tell already she and Hunith were going to be great friends.

"More than a friend I think…" Gwen prompted with a cheeky grin; Brooke blushed, instantly giving the game away.

"Really?" Hunith smiled, "Well I hope you two are happy together, he hasn't exactly been luck with love in the past." Hunith looked a little distant for a moment before asking, "So Gwen, what is it that you have brought me here for? And why can't I see my son?"

Gwen smiled knowingly, "Basically, Merlin doesn't know you're here, Arthur and I want it to be a surprise. Along with another surprise which I am sure you and Brooke will be overjoyed with."

"What?" The two women said in unison before breaking into identical grins of anticipation.

"Well, in light of recent events Arthur has revoked the laws banning the use of Magic in Camelot."

"Really?" Hunith looked stunned, she had tears of joy pricking at the corners of her eyes, "Wow that's…I'm speechless…"

"That's not all though," Gwen grinned at the look of expectation on the faces of both women…she opened her mouth and began to speak. By the time she had finished Hunith had sunk onto the edge of the bed. She was overjoyed but shocked at the same time and couldn't wait to see Merlin's reaction.

~O~O~O~

"Arthur why...?" Merlin began but Arthur cut him off.

"Merlin for once," He grimaced, "For once do what I say. No questions asked, please. Merlin just put on the clothes." He grinned, "I can turn my back if your body embarrasses you."

"Fine, and my body is perfectly normal thank you very much!" He snapped back before turning to the set of fine cloths on the bed. There lay a white shirt, and long brown trousers. Next to those was a long midnight blue cloak with silver fastenings and silver trimming. "Why…?" He started to ask but thought better of it and shrugged off his worn and tattered jacket.

Arthur had tried to look away for the sake of Merlin and his privacy (the room didn't have a changing screen) but once he had caught a glimpse of Merlin's skinny pale torso he couldn't pull his eyes away. It wasn't that he was attracted to him or anything but his friend was so skinny and that scared Arthur. The clothes Merlin wore didn't really extenuate this and Arthur had never really looked, recovering from his shock he let a grin spread over his face as he spied Merlin's neckerchief on the bed. Moments later Merlin spun round to face Arthur with a wide grin. The change to his look was amazing, Arthur stood in shock for a few moments before stepping forward to hug his friend. "My wife has good taste." He muttered in his ear before releasing him and quickly reaching out to tie the neckerchief around Merlin's eyes.

"Hey!" Merlin protested trying to pull it off but Arthur grabbed Merlin's wrists and pulled them down.

"Merlin don't. Just trust me. Please."

"Fine."

"Good, now follow me!" Arthur said before walking to the door.

"Uhh…Arthur…I can't exactly see!" He grinned

"Oh…erm…one sec!" Arthur laughed before walking back and putting a hand on his shoulder to guide him.

About ten minutes later the still blindfolded Merlin stood on the balcony where Arthur had days before announced the return of Magic to Camelot. Though he didn't know it Brooke was on his right with Hunith standing next to her; Arthur and Gwen were standing next to him. Finally Arthur took the neckerchief off from around Merlin's eyes. The darker haired man's jaw dropped, from the balcony he could see the whole of Camelot's population there. They stood in silence, anticipating what their King was about to say.

"Arthur what are you doing?" He said incredulously, looking at his friend like was mad. It was at that moment he felt a hand slip into his. He looked to his right and saw Brooke standing there looking more beautiful than ever. He smiled at her, putting all his feelings into that smile. From behind Brooke he saw his mother, and it was then that he couldn't contain his joy but knew that there was a good reason he was there and that he couldn't greet her or Gaius who was standing next to her. Not while standing where he was. Merlin felt Brooke squeeze his hand as Arthur began to speak.

"A couple of days ago I legalized Magic in Camelot and since then a few issues have come to light that need rectifying, there are two jobs which need filling. The first is that of my personal advisor, a right hand man so to speak and the second is that of court sorcerer. The first of the positions in the court my person of choice has been unknowingly doing since I met him. The second position I know only can take, this man has taught me so much and I hope his continues to do so." Arthur turned to Brooke, "Brooke, if you could?" Brooke, lead Merlin forward to the front of the balcony next to Arthur before squeezing Merlin's hand lightly and stepping back next to Hunith and Gwen.

"Merlin," Arthur kept contact with his friends shocked blue eyes as he continued to speak, "Do you accept my offer of both those positions in the Royal court?"

"Arthur I…" Merlin whispered incredulously, "…me, the idiot…your royal advisor? You sure?"

"Of course, I can think of no one better. And I never really thought you were an idiot my friend."

"Thank you, of course Arthur, of course I accept the positions." Merlin grinned, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes.

"Do you promise to stay loyal to me and the crown in your endeavors as Court Sorcerer and the Kings personal advisor?"

"Yes Sire, of course. Merlin bowed." At this the whole of Camelot broke into a cheer, Arthur held out his hand to Merlin who took in his own. There was such a look of sincerity in both men's eyes that you wouldn't think that they spent most of their lives joking with each other calling each other names.

The cheers kept coming as Hunith ran forward to hug her son, not caring that the whole of Camelot, was watching. She had tears in her eyes as she hugged her son, "I am so proud of you Merlin. She whispered in his ear, "Oh and I met Brooke, she seems lovely." This was all Merlin needed to hear. Then as Gaius folded him into an embrace heard much the same, but he was still in shock over what Arthur had done for him.

Moments later Merlin felt a light pull on his shoulder and he spun round to see Brooke. She was dressed in a pale grey dress with midnight blue trimmings, waist band and all sewing done in the same colour as Merlin's cloak. Her long blonde hair was pulled back and twisted in a loose knot at the back of her head. She looked beautiful and Merlin…well…he loved her. A warm smile crossed Brookes face as Merlin put a hand on her cheek; he looked tenderly into her eyes before moments later their lips met and they kissed. Merlin didn't care that his mother was there, nor that the whole of Camelot was watching; all that mattered was that Brooke was there, Magic was returned to Camelot and Arthur was on his way to becoming the king he was destined to be. Merlin was happier than he had been in a very long time.

For now.

* * *

**Note From the Author- So just one more chapter! I hope you enjoyed the ending to this one! Please let me know if you think it was too rushed or something like that but any loose ends will be tied up in the epilogue :) I hope it wasn't too cheesey for you guys :) Thank you for reading! :)**

**P.S. I am thinking of writing a short collection of oneshots as a sort of accompaniment to this piece. It would be a collection of stories of when Brooke snuck out to see Merlin in the year he was exiled, he would probably teach her some Magic and you would be able to see their relationship development a little more. :) Jut let me know what you think and I may consider writing it :) Thanks again for all your awesome support! :)**

**~Fran xx**


	10. Epilogue

**The Golden Age Universe  
At Deaths Door – Epilogue  
~Fran Gipani**

_**Disclaimer-**_** So I obviously don't own Merlin no matter how much I'd love to :'( but I do own my OC Brooke**

_**Note from the Author-**_** I am so sorry for the lateness of this chapter but I hope that you all enjoy it all the same! Thanks to all the people who have reviewed, followed and favourited this story, you guys are awesome :) Review at will and I hope you enjoy!  
~Fran xx**

* * *

"You know Arthur, I think this is probably one of the best things you have done for him." Gwen said to her husband, looking up at him fondly. The two stood on the balcony of their chambers watching Merlin produce bubbles from the tips of his fingers in entertainment for some of the children in the lower town. "He was always happy, but I think being able to use magic makes everything that much better for him."

"For him, and for the kingdom as well; Merlin is a better strategist then I originally thought and with his input on magic. Well, Camelot is stronger than ever." He replied with a warm smile, looking fondly at his friend down in the town as Brooke walked over to sit with him. The king and queen watched as the couple sat with the children gathered around them.

"He's good with children isn't he, Merlin is?" Gwen said with a small smile.

"Yeah," Arthur agreed with a nod, "But he's not the only one I imagine to do a good job of it." He replied playfully before pulling Gwen into a kiss and lifting her into his arms. They kissed again before sinking into the blissful warmth of each other and the soft sheets of the bed.

~O~O~O~

Arthur grinned widely as Merlin told him what he was planning to do, "I can help you there," Arthur said thoughtfully to his friend, "I have an idea."

"Don't strain yourself!" Merlin joked, "Thank you though, what's your idea?"

"Don't push it Warlock, I don't have to help but I wanted to choose some nice jewelry for Gwen for our anniversary and maybe I could take Brooke with me to help me decide which and then you could keep Gwen occupied helping you. If that's ok that is, it's just I don't really want her to find me at the market." He grinned sheepishly as he replied.

Merlin grinned, "Sounds good to me, thank you my friend!" Merlin held out his arm and Arthur took it to shake before pulling his friend into a hug. "She will be thrilled, I know it."

Later that afternoon Brooke was leaving Arthur's chambers with a smile on her face, happy with the jewelry that he and Brooke had picked out for Gwen, when she bumped into that very person as she turned away from where Arthur was sitting at his desk. "Ohh, I am sorry Gwen," she smiled apologetically, I just was here looking for Merlin. You haven't seen him around anywhere have you? I thought he might be with Arthur or Gaius but he's not." She ran a hand through her hair in worry and hoping that she didn't give the game away to Gwen.

"It's alright Brooke, Merlin is perfectly fine. I thought I saw him walking up to the North Tower." Gwen smiled knowingly, "Maybe you could find him up there…"

Brooke breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank you Gwen, I will go find him now. See you Arthur." Brooke said before walking in the direction of the North tower. As she reached the stairs she saw a number of candles lined the left side right up to the top. Curious she followed them to the top to find Merlin standing at the back of the small tower room. The candles lined the small circular room until they reached Merlin's feet. Merlin stood with his back to her but somehow Brooke knew he was smiling.

"Brooke." Merlin started, "Thank you, thank you so much for…for everything. From the moment I met you I knew that I loved you. You are such a beautiful woman, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He turned around with a small white flower in his hand; he got down on one knee. "Brooke…Brooke will you marry me?" He looked up into Brookes smiling face holding out the white flower.

"Yes!" Brooke had tears in her eyes as she replied, "Yes Merlin of course!"

As Brooke replied Merlin stood and his eyes flashed gold. One by one the petals on the flower pulled themselves from the bud and wound their way around Brooke's ring finger on her outstretched hand in a ring. Moments later the white turned to silver and the small bud of the flower floated from Merlin's palm to the ring on Brooke's finger and within seconds it was welded to the ring and cleared to a bright shade of blue; much like Merlin's eyes. The remaining stem turned silver and curled it's self around Merlin's ring finger.

This all happened within a few seconds and by the end both had tears threatening to break loose. Merlin pulled Brooke into a kiss, it was as if a warmth spread through their bodies as their lips touched. Merlin threaded his long fingers through Brookes thick blonde hair as he deepened the kiss before they pulled apart slightly so that their foreheads rested against each other.

"I love you Merlin." Brooke whispered.

I love you too Brooke." Merlin breathed back as he pulled her into a hug.

~O~O~O~

Miles away in the freezing snow Morgana huddled in a cave, plotting revenge against Merlin. Against Emrys. _How has he always thwarted my plans? He is nothing but a servant and he may be Emrys but he is an idiot all the same. Merlin must pay for what he did to me. _She pulled her cloak around herself more tightly as she shivered. _I need to think of something new, something that will completely throw him off guard. I need to get him at his weakest, and for Merlin that is only one place. He has the advantage of magic over me but I know where it'll hurt him most. Not hurting him but hurting someone he loves. The boy is too selfless for his own good. _A smirk crossed her face as she formulated her plan.

_I need to target his heart._

* * *

**Note from the Author- Thank you so much for your patience with this fic! I really am so sorry about the delay with the epilogue but I hope you all will enjoy it all the same :)**

**The bad news is that this was the last chapter of this fic :( but the good news is that I will be posting a sequel! I will probably be uploading it nearing the end of the year as I am in my last year of school and I honestly have no time to write whatsoever. I don't know what I am calling yet but there will definitely be loads of Arwen, Merke, laughs, cries and of course the angst. The next story will be the last in this trilogy but I have planned a spin off series with a few of the characters that you will be meeting later. **

**Also thank you so much to all of you who have followed, faved, reviewed this story and stuck with the characters and enjoyed my writing. You guys are awesome and are a huge support. Until next time and don't forget to review!  
~Fran xx**

******P.S. I am also thinking of writing a short collection of oneshots as a sort of accompaniment to this piece. It would be a collection of stories of when Brooke snuck out to see Merlin in the year he was exiled, he would probably teach her some Magic and you would be able to see their relationship development a little more. :) Jut let me know what you think and I may consider writing it :) Thanks again for all your awesome support! :)**


End file.
